neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
NeverwinterOnline Wiki
Hello Fellow Travellers, Take A Moment To Rest Those Weary Bones.. Have A Cookie, Read This Manuscript And Use The Nav Bar Up Top To Navigate. Welcome to the NeverwinterOnline Wiki This Wiki is For all the help and information you need for dungeons and dragons: Neverwinter. Guides, Maps, Foundry Info, History, and much much more!! Help us to Help you by editing and adding information on the pages within. We do this as a guild project from the "Blood Legion Order Of Dragons" [BLOOD]. It is part of what we as a guild have chosen to focus on. We are a bunch of people from all walks of life, background, culture and geographic location, brought together for one purpose and one purpose only. To Enjoy Neverwinter Online and Help others in the game by passing on our knowledge to the community as a whole.. 'Contents' 'Main Menu' 'Main' *Homepage *NPCS **Neverwinter Fields ***LT. Linkletter ***Dell McCourt ***Makos ***Private Hawthidon ***Private Wilfred **Dragon Bridge ***LT. Linkletter **Protectors Enclave ***Seven Suns Market ***Trade of Blades *History *Lore *Achievements *Character Creation *Account Guard FAQ *General FAQ *Extended FAQ 'Foundry' *Foundry Manual (intro) * * * *Frequently Asked Questions 'Races' *Human *Halfing *Elf *Half-Elf *Dwarf *Drow *Teifling 'Class + Craft' *Guardian Fighter *Great Weapon Fighter *Devoted Cleric *Control Wizard *Trickster Rogue *Professions *Resources *Attributes 'Zones and Dungeons' *Neverwinter Fields *Protectors Enclave * 'Quests' * * * 'Monsters' The Blood Legion Order Of Dragons... BLOOD If your wandering through a dangerous zone out there in the forgotten realms and happen across a lonely camp fire out there in the wilderness, then check the surroundings for the dragon symbol.. If you happen to see one then you are in luck as you are looking upon the campfire of a blood legion member! An individual of Impeccable Values, that will not rob, hurt or maim you but will heal help and assist you in your adventure and ask of nothing in return... This is the way of the dragon, this is the way of the order of dragons. Our Order was founded in the very hall and the on the very day when the cult of dragons was thought to be abolished and the dracolich and red wizards of thay plans were thwarted as well as the figure behind them.. The power vaccum had to be filled. The relationship between the races of dragon and man has to be set back to neutral.. So, thus the order was born, amidst that night of bloodshed and fury and flame at the spine of the world itself.. Little did we know that we did not in fact stop this menace we just delayed it.. Now our order inhabits the omen isles south west of neverwinter where the climate is more appeasing to the dragons of old and to man as well.. A place far out to sea, where prying eyes remain faraway and where the Order may teach and be taught in peace and harmony with there dragon comrades.. Rumor has it that it was here that the race of dragonborn was first discovered many many years before the founding.. Yet that story remains to be told...--Jezath (talk) 00:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC)--Jezath (talk) 00:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Now, it has come to our orders attention that neverwinter has trouble with valindra shadowmantle and the red wizards of thay, they are trying to summon dracolichs again, so our oder has set forth to eradicare this menace once and for all! Latest activity Check out this great CGI video from cryptic and perfect world entertainment, Featuring Neverwinter Online 1363380970159.jpg|Neverwinter Cityscape|link=http://nw.perfectworld.com/|linktext=Neverwinter Online full-moon-france.jpg|Full Moon Over Neverwinter|link=http://nw.perfectworld.com/news/?tag=monster-manual|linktext=The Night's Are Cold, Filled With WereWolf's And Other Monster's.. That Roam Outside The Wall's!! monstrous_3.jpg|Werewolf|link=http://company.wizards.com/|linktext=Werewolf From The Olde Monstrous Compendium NW_screenshot_E3_052112_9__800px__560px.jpg|Howling At The Moon|linktext=Some Zones Are Just So Atmospheric! DwarfRuneMaster.jpg|Dwarf Rune Master|linktext=Dwarf Rune Masters Are Legendary - Coming Soon! Neverwinter city .jpg Blood Legion Member Rest.jpg DnD-logo.jpg 1335790816690.jpg|Pathway To The Cloak Tower|linktext=This is what the pathway to the cloaktower Used to look like before the spellplague.... Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Homepage Category:Neverwinter Category:Neverwinteronline Category:Contents Category:Blood Legion